


Nerves

by shadowhive



Series: Sheemiñeda [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (rpf)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Justin is having his first interviews for season 2, David and Robert are there to help ease his nerves.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea this morning and then season 2 got announced so!
> 
> I’m so glad there’s gonna be a season 2 and Justin has been promoted to a regular. I hope there’ll be more rpf with the guys since David and Robert have such great chemistry in the interviews I’ve seen.

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of positivity from people. Robert has took it in his stride, mostly due to having experienced it to an extent back when he was in Misfits, but David and Justin has never experienced anything like this. To see the love and support from fans every single day was amazing and neither of them had been prepared for it.

Sure they knew the show would have an in built fandom from the comics, but nothing had prepared them for what had happened both off and on set. “I’m so glad you get to experience this, the fans are going to love this.” Robert was talking to Justin animatedly, helping to take his mind off nerves that David knew were there.

Season 2 had just been announced to the world and that meant another round of interviews to get their reactions and thoughts about where things would be going. They couldn’t reveal anything even by accident, as they’d not yet been told anything, but that wouldn’t stop the interviews from trying to prise information from them.

With Justin confirmed to be a regular it meant he could be part of them too and David suspected that would mean he would end up getting the most questions. That was why they had insisted that they do them as a unit, because that’s what they had become during their time together. It had been a shame he’d missed out first time around but they were going to make up for it now.

Robert was willing to step in when needed, to deflect or pull focus onto himself, which was why he wore a skirt that shown off his legs. David wasn’t quite as used to it, but he had a few tricks that he’d noticed the fans loved. He’d bought a knife to show off his skills and if all else failed he could pull out his ‘wink’ with both eyes.

“Hey, you’ve got this.” He reached over, stroking Justin’s wrist just under the bracelet he wore which matched one his lovers wore. David glances at the clock, knowing they only had a few minutes before the crew for the interviews would file in. David leaned over, kissing him gently, knowing the reassurance would help.

“You do.” Robert whispered from the opposite side of him, kissing his cheek. “The fans love you so much already, they’ll love everything you say.” His voice lowered to a whisper, even though they were alone. “And if in doubt, just think of the fun we have planned tonight.” The words sent a shiver through David, even though the only plan they had was a celebratory dinner with their cast mates. What came after though...

Justin returned their smiles, nodding. “Thanks Cassie, Robbie.” David couldn’t help but smile, like he always did at the nickname Justin had given him. He planted his hands on their knees, his fingers brushing over the tentacle he had drawn over David’s bare knee.

David grinned, settling back in his seat as he watched the door open, the camera crew moving into place behind the cameras before them. An interviewer wouldn’t be far behind.


End file.
